1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary tool for discharging developer and a method for discharging the developer.
2. Description of Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, toner images are formed by holding toners with developing rollers in developing units which contain developers (developing agents) including toners, making the toners approach electrostatic latent images formed on image holding bodies such as photoreceptors and absorbing the toners to the electrostatic latent images by electrostatic forces.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2010-224210, for example, a developing unit is provided with a discharge port for discharging a developer at one end in its longer direction, and thus, the developing unit can be reused by being refilled with a new developer after discharging, through the discharge port, the developer in which the toner was consumed.